


Velvet Kiss

by afroprincessofprocrastination



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: French Kissing, M/M, Making Out, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afroprincessofprocrastination/pseuds/afroprincessofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erwin and levi have their first french kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Kiss

“You want to try French kissing?” Levi asked turning to face Erwin from his spot in the kitchen.

They had just begun to become more serious with their relationship. Taking things slow. They had yet to be intimate, but had been hinting for a while that they were both comfortable with one another to move up a step before becoming intimate, but wanted to ease into it. They had been slowly garnering each other’s trust in different ways, sleeping in the same bed but respecting one another’s boundaries. Showing one another small kindnesses here and there and joking and teasing one another while curled up on the couch of Erwin’s condo, eating takeout.

“Yeah if you’re open to it” Erwin responded, leaning back on the Island, watching Levi wipe down his spotless counter. They had just returned from seeing a late night movie, and Levi had opted Erwin stay the night since they were closer to his one bedroom apartment.

Levi turned to face him, pondering the request as he moved to toss the wipe in the trash.

“Okay,” he said after a moment, moving out of the kitchen toward the couch, motioning for Erwin to follow him. “Sit”, he said after plopping down on the sofa.

Erwin sat next to him and watched as Levi moved closer to him, angling their bodies. Like this they had even playing fields. Instead of Levi balancing on his toes or Erwin angling his neck, they could be at eye level.

Erwin felt Levi place his left hand on top of his right as he leaned closer to him, staring into his eyes. And for the first time Erwin felt himself grow nervous. Before now their kissing had been tame, “innocent” mike had joked once. Forehead kisses and pecks to the cheek. Simple lip contact, chaste but lacking the intimacy and passion a French kiss would introduce. Levi must have clocked his nervousness because he quirked his lips in a small smile.

“It’s okay just tell me if you want to stop,” he murmured in the space between them.

“Okay” Erwin whispered, and with that permission he felt Levi’s hand cup his face angling his head slightly and watched as Levi slowly brought their lips closer together, his eyes falling shut; Erwin copied his movements.

Their lips met and he felt Levi press his lips more firmly than he had before, then he felt the flicking of his tongue against his lips. Erwin slowly parted his lips allowing for Levi’s tongue to explore and brush against his slowly. Feeling more confident Erwin slanted their heads more firmly delving into Levi’s mouth, searching, stroking and caressing, he nipped at Levi’s bottom lip eliciting a breathy sigh. They parted.

Levi’s eyes were at a half mast ,lips still parted, bruised slightly and reddened ,a pretty flush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. He looked lustful.

“Wanna practice with me?” he said a ghost of a smile on his lips, glancing at Erwin’s lips before flicking his eyes back up to meet Erwin’s.

“Gladly” Erwin said smiling.

They leaned in at the same time, eyes sliding shut, slanting their heads and pressing their lips. Erwin nipped at Levi’s lips -a demand, and Levi opened for him without conflict, sighing into his mouth. Their tongues tangled, rolling over one another urgently. Erwin’s hand came up to his hair and gripped it before scratching down his scalp. Levi moaned at the treatment leaning more into the kiss, his hand finding Erwin’s thigh, digging his fingers in. He increased the intensity of the kiss, growling slightly, he parted briefly before crushing their lips together surging up and commandeering Erwin’s lap as he locked his arms around his neck.

Erwin met him wholeheartedly, planting his hands at Levi’s waist, tongue wrapping around Levi’s, demanding control of the kiss. His hands stroked down Levi’s sides one hand curling in the short hairs of his nape the other roughly grabbing a handful of his ass. Levi moaned into his mouth and they separated once again panting slightly. A string of mixed saliva breaking from their union.

Levi looked thoroughly ruffled, hair tousled, panting open mouthed ,a pretty flush on his cheeks, Erwin knew he probably looked similar, the urge to kiss him again sparking up when Levi wiggled his hips down on his cock, whether intentionally or not Erwin didn’t care capturing Levi’s lips again before he could finish his sentence of “let me catch my breat-”

Levi re-acted instantly, hand traveling up and fisting Erwin’s hair. Erwin commandeered the kiss, slick muscle mapping out Levi’s mouth, nipping and sucking at his lips, and his tongue. Levi tugged his leg up, thigh quivering from stretching across Erwin’s thighs to lock as best he could around Erwin’s waist as they were sitting. Erwin got the hint turning quickly and gripping Levi’s bottom until he could turn them on the couch, with Levi resting against the cushions and him between his legs on top of him, all the while their lips and tongues battled out their passion for one another.

Realizing their position, Erwin between Levi’s legs, feeling the heat of him against his half hard cock, he broke their lips apart. He panted, out of breath, staring down into Levi’s half masted lust filled eyes. Erwin’s left hand stroked slowly down his chest, urging him to calm down as he supported his weight with his right, forearm resting on the armrest above Levi’s head.

‘Sorry’ Erwin said at last, licking his bruised lips, tasting Levi on his lips, tongue on fire, “I got..caught in the moment” he trailed off watching the way Levi stared at his tongue when it darted out to lick his lips. Levi seemed to slowly come to his senses, then, leaning up and pushing at Erwin’s chest with both hands to get him to let him up.

“Me too” Levi said, sweeping his fingers through his hair trying and failing to straighten it up. Watching him Erwin ached to taste his lips again. Glancing at him Levi, smiled, “don’t worry” he said voice dropping leaning back into Erwin’s space, breath caressing the shell of Erwin’s ear, “we’ll be able to practice plenty more…and then some” he purred in Erwin’s ear leaning back against the armrest and grinning toothily.

Erwin couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on whether or not to write this,but thanks to levixerwin,I gave it a shot.


End file.
